Highschool Love: Freshman Year
by ughcharina
Summary: It's their first year of Konoha High. Just a regular first year right? WRONG! The year is full of pranks,online chats,secrets,texts, fieldtrips,and more! But one question: Will love bloom? SasuSaku NaruHina NejiTen and ShikaIno
1. The Walk To The Bus Stop

**Heeeeeeey! Wassup? It's like my first fanfic...but all kinds of criticism allowed.=)Mkaaaaayy? I hope you guys enjoy! Sorry if the title sucks, but, hey it's all I could think of. If you got a better name, Review or pm me=) **

**Disclaimer: (I don't see the point of this but whatever. I see everyone do this soooooo yea=) I don't own Naruto. If I would, I would be freaking rich! But I don't. I even asked for it for Christmas='( **

Now onto the story

**Highschool Love:Freshman Year**

**Chapter 1: The Walk To The Bus Stop**

_Screenames_

**Sakura- ChErRy_BlAsT**

**Sasuke- ThatEmoKid**

**Naruto- RamenFTW**

**Hinata-Shy_Lil_Lavender**

**TenTen- UrWeaponLady123**

**Neji- Byakugandude13**

**Shikamaru- Lazy_as_hell**

**Ino- Looks_make_a_****difference**

**Karin-Bitchyme**

**Temari-u_wish_u_were_me**

**Gaara-sandman15**

**Kiba-Doggy_boy45**

**Ami-karin's_bff (**I decided they were best friends cuz I hate them both and they were both Bitchy:/)

**Choji-.:Cant_help_but_eat:.**

(**A/N: **that's not all of the screennames. I will add the character's name everytime they are in the story for the first time. But sometimes I will not because they don' have one. Besides I'm getting very tired at the moment for making up screennames T_T; sorry...)

_ChErRy_BlAsT has logged on_

_Looks_make_a_difference has logged on_

ChErRy_BlAsT: oh hey Ino

Looks_make_a_Difference:Heeeeeyyyy Sakura! R u excited for tomorrow?

ChErRy_BlAsT: HECK YEA! I get 2 c u guys!

Looks_make_a_difference: yea...but its like our 1st yr of highskwl...

ChErRy_BlAsT:yea but it'll b fun=) nothin to b scared of...yet :/

_RamenFTW has logged on_

_That EmoKid has logged on_

RamenFTW: Heeey gurlz

ThatEmoKid: Hn hi

ChErRy_BlAsT: hey naruto hey sasuke

Looks_make_a_difference: Hey guys

RamenFTW: Watcha talkin bout?

ChErRy_BlAsT: tomorrow

RamenFTW:and wat about tomorrow?

ChErRy_BlAsT: we hav skwl

RamenFTW:o cool we hav skwl tomorrow...SHIT! WE HAV SKWL TOMORROW! I NEED TO GET SKWL SUPPPLIES!...and ramen...BYE!

_RamenFTW has logged off_

ChErRy_BlAsT: I wonder if naruto knows the stores r probably closed by now...

ThatEmoKid:*smirks*Dobe

Looks_make_a_difference: lol well since he metioned that im gonna get some beauty rest...c ya guys tomorrow!

ChErRy_BlAsT: BYE INO!

ThatEmoKid:hn

_Looks_make_a_difference has logged off_

ChErRy_BlAsT:well sasuke its just us...

ThatEmoKid:huh? o yea...

*que silence*

ChErRy_BlAsT: ummmmmmmmm...Sasuke?

ThatEmoKid:yea

ChErRy_BlAsT:uhhhhhh...nvr mind...Goodnite=)

ThatEmoKid:Goodnite sakura

_ChErRy_BlAsT has logged out_

ThatEmoKid: well I'll hav to ask her about that tomorrow*smirks*

_ThatEmoKid has logged out_

**The next day...**

It was a beautiful morning. The sun was shining,the birds were chirpin-

"SAKURA WAKE UP! DON'T MAKE ME POUR COLD WATER OVER YOU!"

-well the birds _were _chirping.

"Ugggghhhh just a few more minutes, mom..."Sakura said drowsily as she shielded her ears with her pillow from her mom's loud ass yelling.

"NO! GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF BED!" her mom yelled.

_'Fine I will' she_ thought as she got off her bed. _" Why couldn't school start when I want it too?" _she thought as she fixed her bed and headed to her closet. After flipping through her closet, she settled on a pink boyfriend tee, (**A/N: **you know that pink shirt from that Selena Gomez Kmart commercial?) black skinny jeans, and pink and black converse. Then she put a beanie on her head and curled the ends of her shoulder-length hair.

"Finally your awake!" her mom said as Sakura walked in the kitchen, just to find a huge plate of pancakes and a glass of milk were waiting for her. "Eat up. I need to leave for luck on your first day of school ," her mom said as she slammed the door shut. _"Alone again..."_Sakura thought sadly as she put her dirty dishes in the sink. Your see, her mom always works after her father died. So technically, she was never there for her. Sakura only saw here in the morning before work and at night when she sees her passed out on the couch if she needs to get a glass of water.(which see does, rarely)

Sakura looked up at the clock. It was already 7:30. "Fuck! I need to get to the buss stop!" she whispered angrily to herself as she ran to get her backpack and keys. When she was out the door, she started to speed walk to her destination.

**~Sakura's P.O.V~**

_'Need to walk faster! Legs walk faster!_' I thought as a kept a fast pace.

_**'Well, if you didn't eat so much pancakes, we would've been there already!**_**' **my inner said.

_'Woah! I thought I got rid of you last week!'_

~Flashback; Normal P.O.V.~

Sakura was frustrated. Very frustrated.

_'Inner SHUT UP ALREADY!'_

_**"Noooo! I can do whatever the hell I want! If I want to watch a comedy, I watch a comedy!'**_

They were at blockbusters(**A/N: **Sadly the Blockbusters in my town is closin='( because no one rents cuz of redbox...it's really sad) fighting over what genre of movie Sakura should rent. Stupid, I know.

_'Well I want romance! Besides, I'm paying!'_

_**'Soooo? Your only getting romance because of your crush on Sasuke*smirks*'**_

I know, your probably saying,"Why can' they get a romantic comedy?" But when you're in a heated mental fight with your inner, you wouldn't think of getting one.

She blushes. _'Soooo? You know what, get out of my head!'_

_**'NOOOOO!You can't make meeeee!'**_

_'Yes I can! GET THE HELL OUT!*pulls out gun*'_

_**'I'm gone.* starts running'**_

"Ha! I win," Sakura whispered to herself as she handed the clerk _The Last Song._

"Did you say something?" the clerk asked.

"No, nothing at all," Sakura happily said because she finally got rid of her inner...until she had to pay.

~End of Flashback~

_**'Nah! I ran and then I got hungry. So I ran back.'**_

_'So it you a week to get back?'_

_**'Yup...pretty much'**_

_'Ummm-_' My thought was interrupted when I felt some pain on my arm.I suddenly realized I bumped into someone.

"Ohhh! I am SO sorry! I didn't see you ther-" I was cut off because of a familiar chucking.

"Hn...it's okay, don't worry about it."

"Sasuke?" I asked, finally looking up at his face.

"Hn." He replied. Typical Sasuke. After the incident, we started walking together. It was comforting almost. You know, walking _alone _with someone you like to the bus stop. It's kind of like a date. Then I tried to break the silence. I opened my mouth but Sasuke stated to say something.

~Sasuke's P.O.V~

_'It's the first day of school. Great.'_I thought as I got out of bed and made it. I took a shower and went to my closet. I looked through and decided to wear a black and blue DC shirt, black skinny jeans, a black and blue striped hoodie, and a pair of black vans.I headed downstairs to the kitchen.

"Awake, I see," my mom said to me as she set down a plate of tomatoes.(**A/N:**In the story the massacre never happened, mkaaaaaayyyy?)

"Good morning, Brother," stated Itachi.

"Hn."

"Well I need to go to work. Bye!" my mom shouted as she left out the My family own a very rich company. So that means I'm rich.

"I'm going to KVU(Kohona Village University) ," Itachi said as he started to leave.

"Hn." is all I said as I finished my my last tomato. I also decided to leave for school too. I grabbed my keys and backpack and headed out the door. I started to walking to the bus stop until something, or should I say _someone_, bumped into me. Annoying.

"Ohhh! I am SO sorry! I didn't see you ther-" I started chuckling. I know that voice. It's Saukura's voice.

"Hn...it's okay. Dont worry about it."

"Sasuke?" she asked as she looked up at me. Man, she has the most beautiful gree- ignore that comment.

"Hn."

Then we started to walk to the bus stop together. I still can't get what Sakura tried to tell me last night on the chat. Not that I care. We walked in comfortable silence. She tried to start a conversation but I beat her to it.

~Normal P.O.V~

"Hey Sakura what did you want to tell me?" Sasuke asked her.

"What do you mean mean?"

"What did you want to tell on the chat?"

"Uhhhh..." her sentence trailed off. _' What am I suppose to say? " Oh I was trying to tell you if you like me?" NO WAY IN HELL! I mean if I said that, he'd think I was desperate!'_

_**'Man your screwed!' **_her inner told her.

_'GO AWAY!'_

_**'Fine I will. Geez, you could've just asked nicely'**_

_'Grrr...' _Sakura was very frustrated. She could tell that he was getting impatient.

"Well?" Sasuke said, breaking Sakura's thoughts._ 'Can't get out of this. I can't change the subject because he would just keep mentioning it to me, and if I ignore him, he'll follow me around until I say what I want to say. Well, here it goes.' _She took a deep breath.

"I wanted to tell-er ask you if-"

"HEY TEME,SAKURA, OVER HERE!"

While they were talking, they didn't that they were 5 feet from the bus stop.

"Dobe," Sasuke plainly stated.

"NARUTO, WE'RE RIGHT HERE! NO NEED TO YELL!" Sakura, well yelled literally in Naruto's ear before she slapped him.

"Wow," Ino, Hinata, TenTen, Temari, Kiba, and Choji said in unison. Well, Hinata stuttered more than said. Neji, Sasuke, and Gaara nearly smiled, which means they were laughing their heads off in the inside.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru lazily stated never looking down from the sky. All of them were there there before Sakura and Sasuke. The girls were chatting about, you know girl stuff, while the bys were just standing there, bored.

They started hearing something come by. The bus was here.

"Well, IT'S THE FIRST DAY OF HIGHSCHOOL!" Ino shouted. The bus door opened. They went into the bus and took their seats. The seating order was: Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, and Naruto- row 1, Shikamaru, Ino, TenTen, and Neji- row 2, Temari, Gaara, Choji, and Kiba- row 3. (**A/n:**The bus is seperated by the row in the center. So 2 of the people were on the left and two of them were on the right. Got it?)

And that was the start of the bus ride to Konoha Highschool.

**End of Chapter**

**Next chapter: The Bus Ride of Chaos **

* * *

**Well, That's the end of the first chapter=) YAAAAY! But just to let you guys know, I start school tomorrow, so I won't update as frequently. SORRY!=( I wish I started writing before but you know, I'm kind of lazy just like Shikamaru. SOOO SOORRY! =/ Besides my sister is getting restless because she wants to read the chapter, but I won't let her XD**

Well R&R...

~Just a nerd


	2. The Bus Ride Of Chaos

**Well this is the second chapter of my story! Hahahaha I update fast bitches! JK! Anyways if my sister wasn't using the computer, I would've had this up in like3 hours...I think. Yaaaay! I'm updating as fast as I can because, like I said in the last chapter, I have school tomorrow. I'm actually very excited to go to school. WOOT WOOT! I can't wait. Just saying. This is a little bit shorter than the other chapter because this one only mentions what happened on the bus. Mkaaaay? Well that's all I have to say for now...except: Enjoy the story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Probably no one who writes on Fanfiction doesn't =/ But if they did, they are one lucky son of a bitch.=)**

Now onto the story

* * *

**Highschool Love:Freshman Year**

**Chapter 2: The Bus Ride Of Chaos**

_Screenames_

**Sakura- ChErRy_BlAsT**

**Sasuke- ThatEmoKid**

**Naruto- RamenFTW**

**Hinata-Shy_Lil_Lavender**

**TenTen- UrWeaponLady123**

**Neji- Byakugandude13**

**Shikamaru- Lazy_as_hell**

**Ino- Looks_make_a_****difference**

**Karin-Bitchyme**

**Temari-u_wish_u_were_me**

**Gaara-sandman15**

**Kiba-Doggy_boy45**

**Ami-karin's_bff **

**Choji-.:Cant_help_but_eat:.**

**Rock Lee- _Brows**

~Normal P.O.V~

As soon as they sat down, the the bus driver closed the door and started driving to the school. Everyone, or should I say almost everyone was either noisy, talking or just being silent. Sakura was fighting with her inner (again T_T) on whether she should tell Sasuke how she feels or not, while Sasuke was watching her doing so, but oblivious on what topic they were talking about. Naruto was shaking Hinata, whose cheeks were as red as Gaara's hair, who fainted by their closeness.( Poor Hinata) Shikamaru was looking out the window, looking up at the clouds, while Ino was applying makeup on her face. Neji and TenTen were talking about sports. Temari and Gaara sat in their seat in silence, while Choji was eating his favorite flavored chips and who was pretending to listen to Kiba complaining about leaving Akamaru at home.

It was a pretty normal bus ride to Konoha High...for now. You see, the Seniors who were sitting at the back of the bus, were waiting for the right time to prank the Freshman, like the did everyyear. (** A/N**: The only freshman on the bus were Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino, ect. So everyone in the first 3 rows of the bus) It was one of the traditions of Konoha High.

But they weren't stupid. Itachi warned Sasuke, so he and the gang decided to get tehm back. they came up with a simple tactic. After they pranked them, they would throw water balloons at them. Smart, right? So all of them had water balloons in their backpacks.

The Seniors decided to pull the prank right now. They sent one of them to deliver their "presents",( **A/N:** When my friend Nina Told me she was giving me a present, she would tackle me to the ground. Ahhhh...good times. Too bad she moved last year. I miss her a lot...) to them. Of course, when the bus driver wasn't looking.

"Okay listen up Freshman! I was told by the principal to give you these gifts to welcome you guys to the school," he said as he haned them the "gifts". He recived some thanks, hns, or just silence. After he was done, he went to the back of the bus, smirking while his buddies where snickering.

About all of them opened the presents at the same time. They also read the note in unison. "Welcome to Konoha High! You just got pran-" they were cut off because off an unknown liquid squirting in their faces. Everyone in the bus, except the Freshman, were laughing their heads off by their screaming or loud cursing.

After their little charade ended, the Seniors all said,"WELCOME TO KONOHA HIGH!" They looked up smirking.

" Go get them!" Sasuke yelled as they pulled out their watery weapons. They threw all of them at the people in the bus. It was their turn to scream or curse loudly. Teaches them to mess with the Freshman.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Sakura, Ino, and Naruto erupted with laughter. Gaara, Sasuke, and Neji nearly smiled. Everyone esle had a very big grin on their faces.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON BACK THERE!" the bus driver yelled, looking back at them.

"...Nothing..." everyone on the bus said in unison.

The bus driver shrugged and looked back, not noticing the mess they made. There were sighs of relief, and whispers saying," thank god we didn't get caught." As you can see that wasn't normal. But everyone had a fun time. Then everything went back to normal. You know with the talking and the noises and the silence and- well you know what I mean. That continued until they reached the school.

"DAMN! The school is HUGE!" the girls exclaimed. Indeed, it was huge. Almost as huge as a college campus. If that was huge, you should see the university. But not the topic right now. They just reached the school's parking lot. As soon as the bus driver opened the door, they started a running rampage towards the door. You know like how girls react to the Twilight Saga? But they stopped to find a familiar green spandex-wearing freak(no offense) in front of the buses' door.

"WELCOME TO YOUTHFUL KONOHA HIGH, YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!"

"Rock Lee?"

* * *

**End of chapter**

**Next Chapter: Touring the school**

**Well, what do you guys think? I think I did a pretty good people! I'll give you air ice cream!**

**~Just a Nerd~**


	3. Touring the School

**I'm back! After what, 1 week? Sorry, like I said I have school. And it rocks! Seriously, like I hardly did any work...just played. And she reads us stories, (no I'm not in the first grade or what ever grade they still read to you) and people in my class take naps =) Soooo yea. And I had to go to my bestie's birthday party. HAPPY BELATED B-DAY MELIE!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto... and never will T_T**

Now onto the story

**Highschool Love:Freshman Year**

**Touring the school**

_Screenames_

**Sakura- ChErRy_BlAsT**

**Sasuke- ThatEmoKid**

**Naruto- RamenFTW**

**Hinata-Shy_Lil_Lavender**

**TenTen- UrWeaponLady123**

**Neji- Byakugandude13**

**Shikamaru- Lazy_as_hell**

**Ino- Looks_make_a_****difference**

**Karin-Bitchyme**

**Temari-u_wish_u_were_me**

**Gaara-sandman15**

**Kiba-Doggy_boy45**

**Ami-karin's_bff **

**Choji-.:Cant_help_but_eat:.**

**Rock Lee:Mr._Bushy _Brows**

**~Normal P.O.V~**

"Rock Lee?" Everyone stopped dead in their tracks.

"Yes, it's me. The youthful Rock Lee!" he said smiling, confident.

You could hear whispers like: 'Who's the freak?' or 'He needs to get some fashion sense' or just awkward silence. Lee sweat-dropped.

"Sooooo... what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Ohh...I was here to help the most youthful Gym teacher, GAI-SENSEI!' Lee yelled.

Everyone sweat-dropped.

"Well, look at the time..gotta go," Sakura said looking at her watch, shoving Rock Lee out of the way. Everyone followed her out, causing the bus to leave and Rock Lee out in the dust.

"WAIT UP YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!" Rock Lee shouted, while running as fast as he can to catch up.

**~Inside the school~**

"WOAH! IT'S HUGE!" Sakura yelled, yet again. Everyone just nodded in agreement. Indeed, it was huge. There was rows of lockers, that you could decorate on the outside. The office was on the far right corner. Then there was a _"student hangout"_as it said on the door that consisted of a lounge "C"-shaped couch that reclines, with a medium-sized low table, flat screen t.v. that had some game consoles connected to it, a pool table, air hockey table, a juice and coffebar, and little seats and tables. But, then again, that was only the main building. Each class had its own class room, half the size of the main building. The cafeteria and gym had its own building too, but much bigger than the main building.

Anyways, back to the story. First they went into the office to get their schedules and locker combinations. Sasuke and Sakura had all of the classes together except P.E. and art.(they're switched, so while Sakura is at P.E., Sasuke has art and vise versa) Neji and TenTen is the same with Sasuke and Sakura. Ino and Shikamaru are switched with Sasuke and Sakura's schedule.(So shikamaru has art and Ino has P.E.) Naruto, Kiba, and Choji all have the same schedule, as also with Hinata, Temari, Gaara, and Lee. So technically, everyone has almost the same classes as eachother.

They left the office and went to their lockers. Some how their lockers were right next to eachother. The order went like this: Sasuke, Sakura, TenTen, Neji, Ino, and Shikamaru on the left side and Naruto, Hinata, Kiba,(OMG A LOVE TRIANGLE XD)Choji, Gaara, Temari, and Bushy Bro- umm I mean Rock Lee on the right side.

While they were getting their books together, the intercom went on.

"Welcome to Konoha High, students. I hope you had a great summer. Just to let the new students get used to the school, everyone must meet up at the auditorium at the first bell. Also since it's the first day of school, there will be no classes today. Have a nice day!" a female voice said, they all assumed it was there principal. Cheers were heard all around the place; since there was no classes today.

_RING RING RING! _The first bell rang. "Well, better get going," TenTen said, walking out the door. Everyone followed her out.

**~At the Auditorium~**

Man, it was freakin' noisy in there! It was like girls screaming at Justin Bieber concerts.(**A/N**: I still wonder why girls actually like him.) Yeah, it was that loud. Anyways, they were just talking to eachother, but not as loud as the 's an exception for Naruto.

"When is the principal going to get here?" Sakura said annoyed.

"D-do-don't w-worry, sh-she's com-coming in r-right n-now," Hinata stuttered, pointing at the door just to find a blonde lady walking in.

She Walked on stage, taping on the microphone to get everyone's attention. That didn't work. They were still loud as hell. Exception for the group...and the nerds.(NERDS RULE!)

"Ummm excuse me?" the pricipal said, still trying to get their attention. They only got louder.

She asked again. That didn't work. She was losing her patience, and when she loses her temper, well, you do not want to know what will happen. But, since it was the first day of school, she was trying to be extra nice.

They got even louder(if that was even possible), and she lost it. She was _so_ gonna drink some sake after this.

"CAN ALL OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" She yelled, and suprisingly they did as she said. Some of the students were wide eyed and had little o's for mouths.

After everyone had shut the hell up, the principal started to speak. "Well, I'm Principal to Konoha High, or for some of you welcome back. I hope we have a good year this year. Anyways, if you are a returning student here, you know your way here. If you are, you are dismissed." The returning students, or the sophmores, juniors, and the seniors, quickly exited the auditorium, to either hang out in the 'student hangout' or just roam around the campus.

After the returning students left, Principal Tsunade adverted her eyes to the remaining students. "So I'm guessing the remaining of you are freshman, right?" Everyone nodded their head yes.

"Okay then. Since your don't know your way here yet, I want you to pair up. Boy and girl, okay? After you have a partner, go get a map of the school and explore it. You know, get to know this place. The maps are located at the table near the entrance. So go ahead," with those final words, she left to get some sake she earned, while the students were scrambling to get a partner.

Almost every girl ran over to Sasuke. He noticed that and went looking for a partner and fast. _'TenTen?' _he thought. _'Nah, Neji would probably kill me. Ino? Hell no. Hinata? She's taken. Wait, Sakura! Yes, I'm saved!' _Sasuke frantically looked for her. He spotted pink hair. He rushed towards her.

Sakura was looking for a partner, but not as worried. To her, it wasn't even a big deal_. 'Hm, who to pick? Maybe Sasuke. But he might be taken because of all the girls runnin to him._' she thought_. 'Doesn't hurt to _try' And with that last thought, she started to look for him_. 'Okay Sakura, just look for black, duck ass _hair' Sakura giggled at the thought. Then she saw onyx eyes looking towards her_. 'Found _him' she starte to walk over to him.

Sakura and Sasuke walked closer and closer until Sasuke felt something, or someones, latched up to his arms. His eyes twitched.

"OMG! Hi Sasuke! Wanna be partners? PLEASE!" Karin and Ami practically yelled. Sakura stopped and stared.

"I already have a partner, right Sakura?" he said coldly, pulling his arms free from their grip and looking at Sakura with a Please-help-me-look. She caught on and said," Uhh...yea! Let's go." Sakura took his arm and went to get their map, which means that Karin and Ami don't have a partner, yet.

Soon after, everyone had a partner. TenTen had Neji, Hinata was with Naruto, Ino got to have Shikamaru, Temariwent with Gaara, Kibawent with a girl named Chiaki, and Chojihad gotten paired with a girl named Miki. Lee had a girl named Emi, Karin was with Suigetsu, and Ami went to get a guy named Josh.

Everyone and their partner got their maps and headed out the door.

**~With TenTen and Neji~**

They were looking for the gym. They were already done with everything else because they wanted to play some basketball.

"Where could it be? We found everything with ease, but why not the gym?" said TenTen, concentrating on the map and her surroundings.

"Hn...let me see the map," Neji replied, holding his hand out. TenTen handed him the map,their hands brushing in the process.( **A/N: **something like that happened to me...except I was at my school's library and we brushed arms and we were atanding sooo close. I wasn't blushing though XD) TenTen blushed. _'His hands are softer than I expected' _TenTen thought.

"I found it," Neji said looking at her.

"Oh, where?" TenTen asked.

"Follow me," he grabbed one of TenTen's arms, and headed to the direction of the gym.

When they got there, they were in a state of shock. The gym was bigger than they thought it was. There was a basketball court, indoor soccer field and swimming pool. There was also a girls and boys' locker rooms on opposite sides of the gym. The bleachers were located on each side of the gym too. It was painted the school colors, black and gold.(My school colors! GO LINCOLN LEOPARDS!) There was also banners with the school logo and the MVP of the year.

"Well this is bigger than I expected," They both said in in unison.

"I guess we'll have to find a basketball," Neji said looking around to find a basketball.

"Don't worry I already got one," TenTen said, appearing right in front of him with a ball in her hand.

"But how- uhh, how did you-" Neji looked confused.

She started to chuckle. "The supply closet is right behind you, silly," she replied, pointing to the door right behind him.

"Ohhh...well then," Neji took the ball away from TenTen and started to dribble the toward the basketball court.

"HEY!" she ran to him, starting their game of basketball.

**~With Hinata and Naruto~**

"I th-think t-the sci-science r-roo-room i-is ov-over th-there," Hinata stuttered out, pointing to the direction of where supposedly the science room was.

"Ok then, Hinata! Let's gooo!" Narutosaid, grabbing Hinata'shand, oblivious to the dark red she was turning.

_'Don't faint Hinata. PLEASE DON'T FAINT! He's just holding your hand. Not a big deal, right?_' she thought looking up at him_. 'He's just so cut-_' her thought was cut off, due to fainting, and landing onto Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto felt something land on his shoulder. He turned his head, and saw his partner, red in the face and eyes closed.

"OH SHIT! HINATA ARE YOU OKAY!" Narutoyelled, but not as loud, shaking Hinata.

_'What do I do?_' he thought frantically_. 'No one's around...oh fuck what do I do?_' then he finally thought of something.

"I know, CPR!" He said, pointing this pointer finger up. He laid her down on the nearest bench and faced her. He put his face near hers, and leaned closer, and closer, until their lips met. He felt a jolt of electricity through his body and unconsciously closed his eyes. _'Am I supposed to feel this way while giving someone CPR?'_ he thought, still giving her "CPR".

Hinata woke up, shocked to find Naruto pressing his lips on hers. Once she was out of her state of shock, she started to kiss him back. They stayed like that until, they both ran out of air.

"U-ummm Na-naruto, wh-what w-was th-that for?" she said, still in a daze.

"Ohh, I gave you CPR 'cuz you fainted," replied back, rubbing the back of his head.

She once againturned red. "N-naruto, yo-you j-just k-kissed m-me," she said, turning a darker shade of red.

_'No wonder I felt like that' _he thought. "Ohhh, sorry about that," he apologized turing a shade of pink.

"It-it's okay Na-naruto," she softly said, looking up at him.

"Uh-huh! Let's go find the science room again!" he sadi to her, helping her of the bench and intertwining his hand with hers.

_'Don't faint, don't faint,_' she thought.

**~With Ino and Shikamaru~**

Shikamaru put his arm around Ino's shoulder, pulling them closer together. Oh, I didn't tell you? Ino and Shikamaru are secretly dating. They don't want the others to know because it would make a scene. Well that's what Ino said. But Shikamaru thought it was a drag, and got hit in the head by Ino.

Anyways, they were making their way to the science room, they saw someones pass by, and hid behind a bush. Ino noticed that it was Naruto and Hinata...wait are they holding hands_? 'Woah...finally they got together!_' Ino thaought. Shikamaru tapped her shoulder. "They're gone," he stated, getting up and holding out his hand to help Ino up. She took his hand and got up, but never let go of his hand.

"You cannot believe what i just saw," Ino said, telling Shikamaru about what she just saw.

**~With Sakura and Sasuke~**

They just got out of the library; that was their last stop.

"Wow, finally we're done!" Sakura cheered. Sasuke looked at her_. 'Wow she's just so cut- nevermind'_ he thought. He was actually enjoying her company.

"Hn, yea" he plainly said, looking away from her. She frowned slightly, but quickly smiled.

"Soo, what do we do now?" she asked.

"We could look around," he suggested.

And that's what they did.

_~15 Minutes later~_

"Sasuke, can we stop for a second, my feet hurt," she asked. He stopped. She could tell that he was thinking. He thought for 2 minutes until he started to speak.

"Sure," he finally said. She squealed with delight. She dragged him to a cherry blossom tree and sat down. He just stood there. She motioned him to sit next to her. He slowly made his way there and sat down.

Then there was awkward silence. Sakura was so bored that she fell asleep on Sasuke's shoulder. He suddenly sat up, just to notice Sakura breathing lightly on his shoulder. _'Oh she fell asleep. Awww she looks like a bab-ughh where do I get these thoughts anyway?' _he thought. _'Might as well take a nap too.' _He sat in a comfortable postion, preferably his head on her head and arms wrapped around her, and fell asleep.

**RING, **_RING, _RING!

**~TenTen and Neji~**

They were laughing and talking to eachother on the bleachers, until they heard the bell.

"Oh, let's go. It's lunch," Neji said, grabbing his backpack and standing up. TenTen did the same, and they started out the gym, resuming the laughing and talking.

**~Naruto and Hinata~**

They were making out on a bench. They heardthe bell and decided to break the kiss.

"C'mon Hinata! It's lunch time, and I heard that they're having ramen!" he said, grabbing Hinata's hand again,and running to the cafeteria.

**~Ino and Shikamaru~**

"It's lunch time, what a drag," Shikamaru said, while holding the door to the cafeteria for Ino.

"Yea I know," Ino agreed while walking. Shikamaru followed in right behind her.

**~Sakura and Sasuke~**

Zzzzz...Zzzzzz...Zzzzzz

They're still sleeping. What heavy sleepers,huh?

**~At the Cafeteria~**

Everyone was there, talking, laughing, and/or not doing neither. They still didn't notice that Sakura and Sasuke was gon- "Hey, have you guys seen Sakura or Sasuke" Naruto asked.-Until now.

Everyone shook their head no or saying that they didn't see them all day.

"I'll text Sakura," Ino said, pulling out her phone.

"I'll text Sasuke," Naruto chimed in, pulling out his phone too.

**~With Sakura and Sasuke~**

Sasuke felt a buzzing sensation in his pants. No, he's not having an erection, you pervs. His phone was ringing. Sakura was still sleeping, so he tried not to wake her up, but failed to do so. Her eyes fluttered open, just to reveal Sasuke's arm around her and grabbing his phone out of his pocket, and her phone started to vibrate too.

She took it out. Sasuke looked at the screen.

**One new Message From: Dobe**

_Where the hell are you? it's lunch time_

He rolled his eyes and responded.

_Im sitting against a tree, was napping with Sakura. We'll be right there_

**Message sent**

Sakura looked at her screen.

**One new Message From: Ino**

_Sakura, where r u and Sasuke? Ur not doin 'it' r u?_

She looked disgusted and texted back.

_Hell no u peverted pig! we were napping. We're coming rite now._

**Message sent**

"Let me guess, Ino texted you about where we are, right?" Sasuke asked.

"Yup, let me guess. Naruto texted you about the same thing right?" she asked right back.

"Hn." he nooded his head. They started to walk together to the cafeteria. They were walking close to eachother. Sakura blushed and Sasuke smirked.

**~At the Cafeteria~**

"Well, where are they?" TenTen asked. Naruto and Ino got a response and evily smirked at eachother.

"If you want to know read this," they both said in unison, handing their phones to the people at the table.

"Wow, I didn't know Sasuke would text you something like that," Kiba and Choji said, followed by 'yea's.

"Hey, look They're coming," Gaara said, pointing at the door.

Everyone smirked. Even Hinata smirked.

As Sasuke and Sakura went inside and got closer to the table, they noticed that everyone was looking at them and smirking. Sasuke and Sakura glanced at eachother, as if they knew what eachother were thinking about_. 'Naruto and Ino are SO dead.'_

They started to glare at them as they approached the table.

"Napping with Sakura, huh? Niiiiice," Kiba said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, very annoyed, and sat down.

"Whatever" Sakura replied and sat down right next to Sasuke. Bad choice.

Everyone was about to say some thing but-

**RING, **_RING, _RING!

-the bell rang. Talk about saved by the bell, right?

Sasuke and Sakura sighed with relief. "So what do we do now?" Temari asked. Everyone looked at eachother and nodded.

"Student Hangout," they all said together.

**End of Chapter**

Next chapter: The Student Hangout and Late Night Chats

**Well, what do you guys think? Oh yea thanks to everyone who faved my story, reviewed and all that shit. That means a lot to me=) anyways,**

**Read and Review! **

**~Just a nerd**

**P.S. HAPPY LABOR DAY!**


	4. The Student Hangout and Late Night Chats

**Hiiii! Looks who's back! Meee! Cuz I'm awesome like that=) Sorry for not updating. You know the reason and I had to finish up a project. Yes, I have to do projects this early in the school year. Anyways thanks to:**

**michiko-naoki**

**steveshakespere**

**xAltenativexMusicxGirlx**

**Thank s for the reviews. You guys are the reason I write on fanfiction!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything... is that enough to say?**

Now onto the story

**Highschool Love: Freshman Year**

**The Student Hangout and Late Night Chats**

* * *

_Screenames_

**Sakura- ChErRy_BlAsT**

**Sasuke- ThatEmoKid**

**Naruto- RamenFTW**

**Hinata-Shy_Lil_Lavender**

**TenTen- UrWeaponLady123**

**Neji- Byakugandude13**

**Shikamaru- Lazy_as_hell**

**Ino- Looks_make_a_difference**

**Karin-Bitchyme**

**Temari-u_wish_u_were_me**

**Gaara-sandman15**

**Kiba-Doggy_boy45**

**Ami-karin's_bff **

**Choji-.:Cant_help_but_eat:.**

**Rock Lee:Mr._Bushy _Brows**

**~Normal P.O.V.~ **

Since they agreed to go to the student hangout, they started to walk there, but it wasn't long until they got there. I would say they the main building is 1 yard apart from the cafeteria. When they got to the entrance, Shikamaru opened the door so everyone could get in. Everyone soon went to their lockers and got their backpacks. Once done, the started toward the student hangout.

They went in and were astonished. It was like a kid at a candy store. They all rushed toward their place they wanted. Sakura went to the juice/coffe bar and grabbed herself a strawberry and banana smoothie, Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Neji were playing Sonic Riders on the PS2, and Temari, Ino, Hinata, and TenTen were talking about girl stuff. Well, TenTen was _forced _to talk about girl stuff. Anyways, Chji and Kiba were playing air hockey and Rock Lee watched them.

After awhile the guys were getting tired playing video games, all the girls ran out of things to talk about, and Choji was starting to get hungry, Kiba wanted to get home to Akamaru, and Rock Lee was being, as usual, Rock Lee.

"When is the bell gonna ring?" Sakura, and Ino said, while they both groaned. As if on que, the bell rang.

"Wow," is all they said as they ran out of there, wanting to go home. Some of them to the bus while some of them just walked home. Okay so everyone went on the bus except Sakura and Sasuke.(wink wink) Sakura said she wanted some exercise, even though she's as skinny as hell, and Sasuke said he better tag along just to make sure Sakura got home safely. Yeah I know, I can hear you go,"Why can't my crush do that to me?"

* * *

**~With Sakura and Sasuke~**

Awkward silence. Sakura was looking up at the sky and Sasuke was looking at the ground, thinking.

A few more minutes passed,(when in reality, it was only 20 seconds) still awkward silence.

Awkward silence...

Awkward silence...

Still awkward silence...

Still awkward sil-

"Hey Sasuke," Sakura _finally _said, causing Sasuke to look up and forget his thoughts.

"Hn?" Sasuke grunted questionably.

"Ummm...why was your arms around me while we were napping?" Sakura asked. Sasuke stared at her.

"Not that I mind," she quickly added.

"I just wanted too," he replied, eyes closing and hands in pocket. She blushed. "Hn. You're home." Sasuke stated, looking at her house. Sakura, who was too busy thinking about Sasuke wanting to _actually _put his arm around her, didn't notice.

"Oh, well see ya later, Sasuke!" she said, hugging him quickly and ran inside the house.

Sasuke just stood there, a little shocked and wide-eyed. He wasn't used to the feeling building inside his stomach.

He shook his head, he can't possibly like her, right? He shook off the feeling and headed home.

After all of them returned home, most of them went on the computer, some went to play with their dog, some just stared at the ceiling, and some went to the park on their official date.(*cough* Hinata and Naruto *cough*)

* * *

**~At 9:00 at night~**

Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru, and TenTen went on their laptops and signed on.

_ChErRy_BlAsT has logged on_

_ThatEmoKid has logged on_

_UrWeaponLady123 has logged on_

_Looks_Make_A_Difference has logged on_

_Lazy_as_hell has logged on _

_RamenFTW has logged on_

_Shy_Lil_Lavender has logged on_

**RamenFTW: **lol Sasuke and Sakura logged on at the same time =D

**ThatEmoKid:** shut it dobe

**RamenFTW:** but its true!

**Looks_Make_A_Diferrence:** awwww little sakura doesn't something to say about it XD

**ChErRy_BlAsT:** cuz I dont

**Looks_Make_A_Difference:** Sakura, I can feel u blushing=D

**UrWeaponLady123:** lmao xD

**Shy_Lil_Lavender:**w-well r u?

**ChErRy_BlAsT:**ummmm... mayb...

**RamenFTW**:*rolls on the floor laughing* HAHAHA! THAT'S JUST 2 FUNNY!

**ThatEmoKid:** *hits naruto on head* .

**Lazy_as_hell:** way 2 stand up 4 ur troublesome lady *smirk*

**Shy_Lil_Lavender:** I be-better g-go h-help Na-Naruto wi-with h-his he-head

**RamenFTW: **thnx hinata

_RamenFTW has logged off_

_Shy_Lil_Lavender has logged off_

**ThatEmoKid**: Wat did u say, Shika?

**Lazy_as_hell:** wat a drag...nothin

_Lazy_as_hell has logged off_

**ThatEmoKid:** thas right,Shikamaru, log off

**Looks_Make_A_Differrence:**well, im gonna check on him...bye guys

**ChErRy_BlAsT:**Bye...

**ThatEmoKid:**Hn

_Looks_Make_A_Difference has logged off_

**UrWeaponLady123:** well imma sleep goodnite

_UrWeaponLady123 has logged off_

**ChErRy_BlAsT:**were alone...again

**ThatEmoKid:** I guess

**ChErRy_BlAsT:** wanna vchat?(for all you people who don't know, it's video chat)

**ThatEmoKid:**Sure

(So from 9:30 to 12:00, they v-chatted and had a the longest meaningful conversation that they ever had. Sasuke even told her everything. So after that chat, they got even closer, not sister and brother relationship, a possibly-we-will-start-dating-in-a-few-weeks relationship.)

_ChErRy_BlAsT has logged off_

_ThatEmoKid has logged off_

**End of chapter**

* * *

**Next Chapter: The Aftermath of That V-Chat Pt.1;History Class**

**Well I'm done! Sorry for the wait=( This is like the shortest chapter ever...sorry...****I was caught up in tweeting. Sorry! I also had homework, which is also a drag. Anyways,**

**Read and Review=)**

**~.Just a n3rd**


	5. Aftermath of That VChat,History Class

**See people? I'm not dead! Just busy! I had like homework and some other shit I had to do=)**

**Oh yeah, thanks to all the people who reviewed! It mean a lot and is part of the reason I write this=) And because a certain someone wants me to-_-. See kotina? I updated=) do u mind taking that knife off my throat? Thanks=)**

**Also a lot of thanks to michiko-naoki! Review her stories too! She's like awesome!**

**I also changed this chapters title. Hope you don't mind.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I will own a Naruto shirt from Hot Topic!**

* * *

Now onto the story!

**Highschool Love:Freshman Year**

**Aftermath of That V-Chat Pt. 1;History Class**

_Screenames_

**Sakura- ChErRy_BlAsT**

**Sasuke- ThatEmoKid**

**Naruto- RamenFTW**

**Hinata-Shy_Lil_Lavender**

**TenTen- UrWeaponLady123**

**Neji- Byakugandude13**

**Shikamaru- Lazy_as_hell**

**Ino- Looks_make_a_difference**

**Karin-Bitchyme**

**Temari-u_wish_u_were_me**

**Gaara-sandman15**

**Kiba-Doggy_boy45**

**Ami-karin's_bff **

**Choji-.:Cant_help_but_eat:.**

**Rock Lee:Mr._Bushy _Brows**

**~Normal P.O.V.~**

"YOU AND HIM DID WHAT!" Ino practically yelled while Sakura shrugged.

"He and I just V-chatted. No big deal," Sakura said. "Do you mind quieting down? You know people are still trying to sleep."

"It _is _a big deal Sakura," Ino stated, in a much, much quieter tone. "He's a human ice cube, well him and Neji are," Ino earned a glare from the 2-bunned girl. Ino looked away.

As you can see, the girls are at school, 1 hour early, on the steps of the main building, talking, in lack of better words, girl talk. Why? Because they're crazy like that. Just kidding. They're just there, waiting for the boys, who were supposed to be there too, but they decided to be fashionably late. ***coughKakashicough***

"Well he is! Anyways, Sasuke hardly talks," Ino said.

Sakura rolled her eyes. _'Just wait, she's gonna make me tell her all the details of it' _

"So spill. What did you guys talk about?" Ino asked. _'Knew it' _Sakura thought

Sakura told them that they talked about their lives and all that crap. She didn't tell them that they asked each other random questions, started by Sakura and a lot of begging, to get to know each other better. (Still Sakura's idea)

She also didn't tell them that he told her actually funny jokes, or that they had a natural connection while talking.

"Wow," is all they said, after listening to Sakura.. A few moments passed, and no one said anything. Probably from shock. Then Temari spoke up.

"So, who thinks that Eclipse was a good movie?"

"Well-"

(I know that was very random question, but it can really strike up a conversation)

**~With the boys~**

"TEME! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" Naruto screeched as he touched the the newly made red mark on his face.

"Hn. You were being annoying, dobe," Sasuke stated, like he doesn't have a care in the world.

"Wow, Sakura really changed you after that chat, huh?" Kiba said.

Sasuke glared at him, and continued walking.

Wondering what's happening right now? Well, here's the answer. The boys were walking to school to meet up with the girls, but were running late because someone (*coughNarutocough*) decided it was funny to bring a water gun and spray someone, causing that person (*coughSasukecough*) to go home and change. After he got changed, they continued walking, talking. (And someone getting a hard slap)

Anyways,yes, they knew about the chat between Sakura and Sasuke. Do you know why? Because of the blonde idiot. Naruto accidentally pressed the invisible button, causing him to still be part of the chat. After Hinata helped him, he went back on his computer and figured out that he was still on and read the chat. Naruto vowed that he will tell everyone.

As they kept on walking, the school finally went into view. The boys looked over in the direction of the main building and the girls were still there. Ino was putting on some makeup, TenTen and Temari were "debating" over Team Edward or Team Jacob(TEAM JACOB FTW!), Sakura was watching them to "debate", and Hinata was looking away in the boys' direction as if saying _'Help me!'_

Finally, the boys were right next to the girls. Naruto went to hug Hinata, which caused her to blush like hell and Neji giving Naruto a glare, not that he noticed though. Shikamaru went over to Ino to watch her put on her makeup, but he says she looks beautiful without it. After noticing that glaring at Naruto was not going anywhere, he watched TenTen "debating"with Temari. Sasuke went over to Sakura.

"Hey," Sasuke said looking at Sakura.

"What's up, Sasuke?" Sakura said, tearing her gaze from the "debate" to Sasuke.

"Nothing much. Hey, did you-" he was caught off just by all the stares coming his and Sakura's way. All the stares turned into smirks.

"Ohhhh look what we have here, a new couple," Temari said. Sasuke and Sakura glared at everyone.

"Aww...look there both-"

**Ring! **_RING!_ RING!

"Wow it's time for school already?" Naruto said, arms around the very red Hinata.

They all went to their lockers and went to their first class together, history.

**~History~**

As they entered the class, the students were just idly doing stuff. Some were quietly chatting with their friends, others were spitting spitballs at each other, some were being emo in the corners of the room, and some were doing...well you know...bad stuff. The teacher didn't arrive yet. All of them took the available seats. Most of them were separated by the other students' choice of seating, but they were fairly close to each other. Sasuke and Sakura both had window seats; Sasuke was behind Sakura. TenTen and Neji had front row seats, but they never really cared because both of them were pretty smart. Ino and Shikamaru went to sit in the middle row right next to each other. Gaara sat next to Hinata, because almost all the seats were filled. Naruto glared at his choice, but sat right in front of her. Why he didn't sit right next to her? I don't know. Maybe he was being the idiot he is. Anyways, Temari sat right next to Naruto. And Lee? He sat right smack in the middle of the room.(the room has 7 rows and has 5 desks in each row...thought you would like to know that.)

All of the students sat in their seats waiting for their teacher.

_5 minutes pass..._

_Another 5 minutes pass..._

_Another 5 minutes pass..._

_**Another **5 minutes pass..._

_**Another**5 minutes pass that the teacher hasn't arrived..._

"Hello class! My name is Kakashi Hatake, but you can call me Kakashi!" Kakashi said, walking to the front of the board. Everyone looked up from what they were doing and-

"WHAT THE FUCK? YOU'RE FREAKING LATE!" I WASTED MY TIME HERE, DOING NOTHING AND YOU SHOW UP 10 MINUTES BEFORE THE BELL FUCKING RINGS!" Naruto yelled out. Kakashi looked at him. Well, everyone did.

"Yeah I did. Get use to it," Kakashi said coolly before he pulled out the "magically awesome" little orange book.

"Umm...Kakashi, what do we do now?" Temari asked. Kakashi looked up from the perverted book(**A/N: **Man, I should get the whole series of _Icha Icha Paradise _to all my guy friends! XD) and replied, "Nothing. It's almost time to leave."

"Oh."

"Yup."

Ring!_Ring!_**Ring!**

"Class dismissed," Kakashi said, eyes still locked on the book.

Everyone rushed out the classroom, trying to get to their next class on time. They have only 5 minutes to get there, you know?

**~5 minutes before next class;In the Main Hall~ **(You know, in the main building where the lockers are?)

The group of young teens were walking to the Main Hall to put away their History books and get their

"Man, that class was soooooo boring. Why would a teacher be late? I mean, c'mon! Even Naruto gets there early!" Ino said, walking _very _close to Shikamaru, yet no one picked it up.

"Yea! Wait...HEEEEEEY! I'm not always late...most of the time," Naruto glumly replied, pouting slightly. Hinata noticed this and gave him a hug.

"Thanks Hina!" Naruto returned the hug, feeling happier. Hinata blushed lightly, not saying anything back; the things she wanted to say were all in the hug. _'You're welcome, Naruto. I love you!'_

Anyways, they finally reached the Main Hall. They hurriedly dropped off their History book and picked up their English books. When they did, they all went to the English classroom, which is all the way on the other side of the campus.

_Crap._

"Let's ruuuuun! We only have...3 more minutes left to goooooo!" TenTen said, grabbing onto Neji hand and running as fast as she could. Neji _looked _liked he wasn't fazed by this, but he was. When she grabbed onto is hand, his eyes grew wide, but not enough that you can notice and the palm of his hands got sweaty. TenTen caught that, and held on tighter.

"C'mon Hiiinnnnaaaattttaaaa!" Naruto picked her up bridal style and ran off in the direction of the classroom.

The rest rolled their eyes and started running. Don't want to be late right?

**End of chapter**

* * *

**Next chapter:English Class; Notes**

Sooorrry! Okay...okay...i finally updated. I'm gonna do each chapter on each of the subjects, then after the second day(yes this is still the second day-_-) I'll start going into each week period. So I thought you would like to know that=) I know it sucked. I'm sorry. It was sorta of a rush job. I'm really busy! Stupid school-_-

Read and Review=)

_**~Just a N3rd**_


	6. English Class, Note Passing

Heeey! Look who's back! MEEE! Hahaha[= Hope you guys had an awesome holiday! I know I did! Buuuut, the sad thing is that I only got money for Christmas…. =[ It's like my family doesn't know what I want for Christmas…..buuuut on a happier note, I bought an Ipod Classic with my Christmas money!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I pretty sure everyone knows that by now. Geeze.

* * *

Now onto the story!

**HIghschool Love: Freshman Year**

**English Class; Note Passing**

_Screenames_

**Sakura- ChErRy_BlAsT**

**Sasuke- ThatEmoKid**

**Naruto- RamenFTW**

**Hinata-Shy_Lil_Lavender**

**TenTen- UrWeaponLady123**

**Neji- Byakugandude13**

**Shikamaru- Lazy_as_hell**

**Ino- Looks_make_a_difference**

**Karin-Bitchyme**

**Temari-u_wish_u_were_me**

**Gaara-sandman15**

**Kiba-Doggy_boy45**

**Ami-karin's_bff **

**Choji-.:Cant_help_but_eat:.**

**Rock Lee:Mr._Bushy _Brows**

**~Normal P.O.V~**

"We-huff-finally-huff-made-huff-it," said Sakura while catching her breath from all that running to English class, like I mentioned before, that was all the way on the other side of the campus.

Ino, Shikamaru, and Sasuke nodded. They were the first ones to make it, despite Neji and TenTen's and Naruto and Hinata's headstarts. They only had 1 minute until the bell rang.

TenTen and Neji were second, and TenTen let go of Neji's hand so she could catch up with the others. Neji was disappointed, but never let that show. Instead, he followed TenTen's lead and ran to where the group was.(Which was in front of the classroom.)

Naruto, Hinata, (Naruto was still carrying her) Lee, Temari, and Gaara followed soon after Neji and TenTen's arrival. Naruto gently and carefully set Hinata down and held her hand, as to Neji's displeasure.

Choji and Kiba were last. Choji, of course, stopped by the vending machines to get some chips. And for Kiba? Well, he was trying to pry off Choji of the vending machine. Enough said.

**Ring! **_Ring! _Ring!

The group sighed and entered the classroom.

**~In English Class~**

To everyone's relief, the teacher was actually there, typing something on her laptop.

"Stop where you guys are," the teacher said, typing something and then looking up.

The classroom looked different than the last one. The desks weren't in rows, heck, the desks weren't even desks. It was a set of 7 tables consisting of 5 seats at each table. There were posters of rules of language arts (sorry if it actually doesn't look like it, my school teaches everything in one classroom, except for science and P.E.) and there was school supplies put neatly in boxes in the middle of the table.

"Hi! My name is Anko Mitarashi! But just call me Anko!" Anko said. Most of the students were there, bunched up in a clump in the classroom. They nodded.

"Now line up, maggots! I'm gonna put you guys in your assigned tables!" She smirked by all the looks the students were giving her. Well, not Sasuke, Neji, and Gaara, but you know what I'm talking about. But they did what she told them to do.

"Okay! In the first table is: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Karin, Naruto Uzumaki, and Hinata Hyuga," The said people went over to the table and sat down. Sasuke was seated in between Sakura and Karin. He was fine with Sakura, actually more than fine with it, but Karin… gross. She made his skin crawl. He scooted his chair a little bit toward Sakura's direction. Sakura noticed this, and smiled and didn't say anything, but scooted her chair a little closer. Anyways, Naruto and Hinata were seated next to eachother, holding hands under the table.

"Second table: Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Gaara, Choji Akimichi, and Temari," Anko announced when the first table was finally seated. They sat down to the second table. Shikamaru and Ino sat down right next to eachother, and Shikamaru quietly moved his chair closer to Ino's, until one of the chair's legs got caught in Ino's chair leg. Not that she minded though. Gaara sat next to Ino, while Choji sat next to Shikamaru. Temari was seated in between her brother and Choji.

"Third table: Ami, Kiba Inuzuka, Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga, and TenTen," Said people went to sit over to the table. TenTen and Neji sat next to eachother. She needed to get something out of her backpack, and her hand brushed against Neji's. She swore that he held it for 1 second before letting it go. She blushed, but reminded herself that she needed to get something. Lee sat next to TenTen, and Kiba and Ami Sat next to eachother.

As Anko called out the rest of the names of the students that still needed to be seated, Sakura was bored as hell. They had an hour in this class, and they already wasted 20 minutes of it. Yeah, she was counting, so sue her. Anyways, she felt something being shoved into her hands. She looked down and saw a piece of paper. She looked around to see who would give it to her. She looked to her left, and she looked at Hinata. She couldn't have given it to her, she was too busy talking to Naruto. She looked to her right. Sasuke was looking right at her. She blushed. _'I guess her was the one who gave it to me?' _she thought. She looked down and read the piece of paper.

**I'm bored.  
-Sasuke**

She rolled her eyes, then smiled. Then she wrote back,

**Hahaha [= I can tell ;] Don't worry, I am too.  
~Sakura**

She lightly kicked his shoe, and once she had his attention, she passed it back. She saw him smirk and write something back.

**Hn.  
-Sasuke**

He passed it back. Sakura read the note and restrained herself from rolling her eyes again and responded,

**Ahhh, back to the man of few words =/  
ya know, you talked a lot more while we were v-chatting =[  
~Sakura**

She passed back to Sasuke. He took out his pencil and wrote,

**That was because I was alone with you  
-Sasuke**

He wasn't going to mention that Naruto was there too; it would be awkward. He was satisfied with his answer, so he passed it back. She read it, and blushed. He smirked. She was going to respond but then-

"Okay! Listen up 'cuz I'm only gonna say this once! …."

-Anko was giving her speech on what they are going to do throughout the year and that the table that they are sitting at now is their seat for the rest of the year. But, of course, Sakura was half-listening, so she could write something back.

**Awww =] you do have a heart ;)  
lolz jk jk jk  
~Sakura**

She kicked his foot. He grabbed (nicely of course, this is Sakura and Sasuke we're talking about) the note out of her hand and read it. She could see him roll his eyes at the corner of her eye. _'He looks cute when he does that,' _she thought to herself.  
**'No duuur'****  
**_'Not you again….GET LOST!'  
_**'Fine. But I won't be there to help you'  
**_'Whatever. You always have to be there, you're me for Pete's sake!'  
_**'True that. Sakura, snap out of it! He's trying to give you the note! Byyyyyye!'  
**_'Huh?'_

She looked down, where Sasuke's hand was holding the note in. She took it and it read,

**Hn. Whatever.  
-Sasuke**

While she was thinking of something to write down, let's visit what our couples, and soon-to-be-couple are doing.

**~With Shikamaru and Ino~**

Since Shikamaru and Ino were sitting close together (Ino was practically in Shikamaru's lap) and they still failed to noticed, (all they know is that both of them like each other, but wouldn't admit it) they were just talking (more like whispering because they don't want them to know yet) to each other just for the fun of it.

"Heey Shika?"

"Hm?"

"It's amazing that you've hadn't fallen asleep yet," She giggled. He loved it when she giggled.

"It's because of you, troublesome woman."

She blushed, but then glared. She didn't like it when he called her that. Or that's what she made him, no, everyone think. Secretly, she thought it was…umm…._sexy _when he called her that.

"Shika….."

"Yea?"

"Don't call me troublesome."

He rolled his eyes, but smiled.

**~With Naruto And Hinata~**

They were still holding hands, but now Hinata was resting her head on the crook of Naruto's neck.

'_Man, I'm so lucky to have her,' _he thought. _'I wish I noticed sooner.' _He looked at Hinata. She was beautiful, in his opinion. Everything about her was perfect. Her smile, her face, her clothes, hell, even her teeth were perfect. Even though they've been together for only a day, Naruto already loves her.

He felt something, or should I say someone, squeeze his hand. He smiled. Hinata looked up at him, and gave him a quick peck on his cheek before returning her gaze back to the front of the class.

He blushed, but it was hardly noticeable. But he was blushing, no doubt.

He took his free hand and touched his cheek where Hinata's lips were before.

'_I'm never washing this cheek again!'_

**~With Neji and TenTen~**

One of TenTen's hands were supporting her head up by being placed on her cheek while the other hand was tapping the table impatiently.

'_When is this gonna be over?'_ she thought. She looked at the clock. _'15 more minutes. Perfect.'_

Then she glanced at Neji. He was intently listening to Anko, or at least it looked like it. He was actually in deep thought about a certain two-bunned girl.

She sighed. She was glad Anko put her and Neji at the same table. He was the only one that made her temper…..go down. Since she was sitting at a table with Ami, he would have to be there a lot. She was also glad because she got to sit next to her long time crush.

Like I said before, Neji was deep in thought. He was thinking of was previously happened between them before class.

'_She held my hand…but why?'_ he glanced at her. He chuckled silently at the sight of her being impatient. That's one of the things he lo- errr….ignore that comment. She looked his way, and smiled. He smirked back.

**~Back to Sakura and Sasuke~**

Before she passed the note back, she wrote,

**Awww, you're back to the man with little words=[  
Sasuke, when you're passing notes with me,  
Could you atleast use more than 2 words?[=  
~Sakura**

She passed it back. Sasuke read it under the table and responded,

**Fine, but only for you.  
-Sasuke**

He smirked when he saw her blush when she read the note. She was going to respond, but-

**Ring! **_Ring! _Ring!

-the bell rang. She pouted.

"You're free to go," Anko said. Everyone rushed out the door. The group met outside the classroom.

"Man, that was looonnngg!" TenTen exclaimed.

"Tell me about it," Kiba said.

"Umm…you guys do realize that we only have, um I don't know, 3 MINUTES TO GET TO MATH CLASS AND GET OUR BOOKS!" Sakura yelled. She grabbed Sasuke's hand and made a break for it.

"_Crap_."

"_Shit_."

"Hinataaaaa! Leeeeeeeettttttttt'ssssss gooooooooooooo!"

**End of chapter. **

* * *

**Next chapter: Math Class, texting**

I like how this came out to be. [= I just had to put a lot of fluff in it. Cuz I'm a sucker for romance. Sue me.

Sorry if Sasuke or Neji seem out of character. I tried my best.

Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I'm busy! (Man, I should come up with a better excuse .)

Well,

Read and Review!

_**~Just A N3rd**_

P.S. Happy New Years! [=


	7. Important Note!

Heeey guys! Sorry, but I have to do this. I'm putting this story on hold, until I'm not busy. I have science fair I have to do, talent show, a book report, and yeah. Mostly school work. Also I have soccer I'm doing. I have games-on Saturday or Sunday, which are my free days to write. I'll try to update if I've got time. Maybe write a few one-shots and what not. I just want to do a good job on this, not rush. So, again, sorry this.

=(

~Just A N3rd


End file.
